callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Race
Race is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is based on the singleplayer mission Cliffhanger, and the objective is to race to the finish while dodging dangerous obstacles. The Infinity Ward best time is 1 minute 5 seconds. Gameplay Based on the snowmobile chase that takes place at the end of Cliffhanger, the objective of the mission is to get to the finish while dodging obstacles. The player begins the mission on top of a mountain, and he has to speed up and dodge or kill Ultranationalists on snowmobiles, dodge trees, and try not to slip over the hills. The Ultranationalists can be taken out by the player's G18 easily, and they will chase the player all through the mission, until the jump at the end. Weaponry Glock18.png|G18 Tips * The player should try not to shoot as many of the Ultranationalists as possible, as the more they shoot, the less time they have to complete the race. * At the beginning of the level, after a medium-sized rock, a path opens up on the right side of the slope, in which the player can take a jump down over 2 approaching enemy snowmobiles. They can then take a very large jump down to the end of the first area, and effectively reduce their time to about 20 seconds instead of approximately 35 seconds, when the player hits the split. * The player should cut down on how much they turn, to reduce time loss. * The player should be cautious about landing the final jump, as the player can crash into debris on either side of the landing area. * A "Quick start" can easily help experienced players in the early sections, but causes the snowmobile to crash into trees/rocks easily due to understeer. A well executed drift, however, can keep speed up and avoid tree-crashing Trivia * This is the only mission besides The Pit that has no difficulty selection option. Like The Pit, the number of stars awarded is based purely on completion speed. Unlike The Pit, however, it is possible for both players in Co-op to get a different number of stars from the same run, as the clock stops for a player when they reach the finish line. * This is considered one of the easiest Spec Ops missions. * It is possible to see few Ultranationalists near the final jump; However, they will die after the jump. *At the end, the player can hear his character get sniped and if there are two players, one can see the player who won die. It could be a trap because other gun fire from that place can be seen or heard. *It appears that the Ultranationalists are not very good at driving snowmobiles as more often than not they will collide into one another or run into trees or rocks and crash. Sometimes when two or more Ultranationalists are driving side by side they will bump into one another and flip and crash which can lead to hilarious and spectacular crashes. *In Co-op, the player will find both players are Ultranationalists, as they both wear Ultranationalist snow garb. *Despite apparently using G18's, if viewed in third person the player can see that he is actually holding USP.45's. *Before counting "3", press down the right trigger, until "GO" appear, immediately release and press the trigger to perform the "Quick Start", If a Quick Start is performed, the screen will show "Quick Start!". Alternatively, the player can press R1/RT just after the "GO" disappears, gaining an easier "Quick Start". However, this mode doesn't actually help that much, as the player will understeer (run wide) in the early corners, losing speed, and will also pitch forward in jumps, again reducing speed. The best way to keep speed up with the "quick start" method is to apply oversteer, kicking the rear end of the snowmobile into a drift. Drifting is very hard to do, as the drive track at the back will want to push the snowmobile forward, and end the drift badly. The player should also avoid jumps where possible. *The record for this mission is 1:01.45. There have been reported times as low as 0:54:40, but these have not been recorded. *When the player turns a corner, it can be observed that the character model's hands do not move, just the handlebars. Video thumb|left|300px Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels Category:Race